


Ogeda

by followinglilies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followinglilies/pseuds/followinglilies
Summary: This is where you will find all my assorted drabbles for Linctavia. You can find more about each chapter in the summary for that chapter. Happy reading!





	1. They'll Hang Us in the Louvre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, Valentine's Day fluff

Lincoln sat perched on the very edge of the old sofa in he and Octavia’s apartment. He drummed his fingers anxiously on the top of the box he had so carefully wrapped in red paper and kept his eyes glued on the front door. It was 10 a.m., February 14 and once they had finally gotten out of bed Octavia had went out to get coffee while Lincoln stayed behind to fix breakfast. Heaping plates of waffles and bacon were placed next to massive bowls of fruit on their sorry excuse for a table. Now the only thing missing was Octavia.

Lincoln’s whole body tensed as he heard her fumbling with her keys outside the door and he quickly slid the package behind his back. The door swung open and Octavia stumbled inside cursing as she juggled two coffees, her keys, and her purse in her arms. 

“Latte for you, and a Red Eye for me,” Octavia said as she passed the coffee to him. 

“I still can’t understand how one human consumes so much caffeine,” Lincoln chuckled.

“What can I say? Being me is exhausting,” she raised her eyebrows mischievously before standing up on her toes to kiss him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her tongue found its way between his lips. Lincoln’s hands moved to her waist before remembering the package resting on the chair behind him. 

“Wait,” Lincoln said, pulling away much to Octavia’s dismay. “I have something for you.” He reached down and held out the package before her.

“Lincoln!” Octavia’s face contorted with rage, “You promised! You promised we weren’t doing gifts this year!”

“I believe my exact words were ‘I promise I won’t give you a thoughtful gift this year because you always complain it makes you feel like a shitty girlfriend’. And I am a man of my word, no sentiment this year. Purely materialistic. I promise.”

Octavia opened her mouth to say more but seemed to realize from the look on his face it was useless. She did manage to give him a dirty look before tearing into the wrapping paper. As she lifted the lid to the box a gasp escaped her lips and he felt his heart swell. Octavia held up a pair of sneakers that had cost Lincoln months of saving and her face erupted into a smile as she stared lovingly at them. But as she looked up to meet his eyes she wiped the smile from her face. She tried to stare daggers but the joy in her eyes was impossible to hide.

“What the fuck? How much did these cost you? Lincoln, what the actual hell?” Octavia demanded now clutching the shoes close to her chest like someone was going to steal them away at any minute. 

“Hey, I kept my promise. Purely materialistic.”

But as she stared up at him, a grin starting on her face again, they both knew it wasn’t true. Octavia had wanted those shoes since the fourth grade. She had asked for them every year for Christmas and her birthday for 3 years straight. When she got older she understood her family would never be able to afford them and she resigned herself to a life of hand me down off-brand Skechers. By the time Lincoln met her she had realized there were more important things in life than shoes. However, Lincoln noticed how she still stared longingly everytime they passed a shoe store until he practically dragged her away. 

“Do you like them?” Lincoln asked, smiling profusely. 

“Do I like them? What kind of stupid question is that?!” 

Octavia’s eyes lit up as she tried on the shoes. When she looked at them in the mirror she let out a little squeal before dancing around the apartment. She struck poses, whipping her feet onto counters and chairs, and after a few minutes they were both doubled over in laughter. They got so caught up in laughing and dancing around like idiots that breakfast was cold by the time they sat down at the table. Lincoln didn’t mind though, he ate two plates of food and smiled the whole time. He chuckled every time Octavia glanced under the table to sneak a peek at her feet. 

After breakfast Octavia stood up and walked towards the door, holding out her hand in a way that urged Lincoln to follow. 

“Come on. Since you’ve made me feel completely incompetent as a girlfriend I’m going to take you out on a date somewhere I know you’ll love.” 

Lincoln attempted to question her on their walk to the car but she was determined to keep the location of their date a secret. Lincoln knew he had no chance when Octavia was determined so he hopped into the passenger seat and let Octavia take him God knows where. He spent the whole drive with his eyes on her, smiling as she ran her hand through her hair, and laughing as she insisted on him joining her for duet performances of “Him and I” and “Finesse” as they came over the radio. 

“I have to say, you make one amazing Cardi B,” Lincoln taunted as Octavia turned her signal on to enter a parking lot.

Lincoln’s eyes had been so focused on Octavia he had completely forgotten to wonder as to their date location. As Octavia parked the car he quickly saw she had brought him to his favorite place in town, a little art museum with a plain brick facade that hid the most beautiful pieces of work he had ever seen. No matter how many times he went he could always spend hours losing himself in the creations housed in those unassuming walls. 

Octavia grabbed his hand and led him inside and he noticed an extra skip in her step as she wore her new kicks with pride. The shoes that cost hundreds may have seemed out of place with the jeans she snagged from goodwill for $4 but she wore them with such confidence they seemed to be a perfect fit. And he loved her for it. In fact, he kept thinking of how much he loved her as they made their way through the museum. The art was as beautiful as always but Lincoln found his gaze torn from the walls again and again. Instead he snuck glances at Octavia whenever he noticed her attention was elsewhere. He loved the way her head cocked to the side as she stared at the art. He loved the way her eyes widened when she saw a painting she adored. He began to think he would give up all the art in the museum, hell, the whole world if it meant he could spend the rest of his life with Octavia by his side. 

By the time they had walked through a few rooms of the museum Lincoln noticed Octavia begin to get antsy. She kept glancing around and had begun her adorable nervous habit of braiding a tiny segment of her hair. 

“Are you ready to go?” Lincoln asked, reaching out and playfully twirling the little braid. 

“What? No!” Octavia nearly jumped out of her skin and now he was certain she was up to something, though he had no clue what. “I just mean, let’s look in this last room first. It has my favorite piece.”

Lincoln agreed, eyeing her closely, trying to determine what she had up her sleeve. She made a beeline for the opposite wall of the room and he practically had to jog to keep up. He stopped behind her and felt the air leave his lungs. It took him a moment to process the piece that hung in front of him. His eyes traveled over the lines of charcoal that criss-crossed between the edges of the simple black frame. 

“Is that-?” Lincoln trailed off, taking a step closer.

“Yes, love. That’s your art. My favorite piece in this whole damn museum.” 

It was true. There framed on the museum wall was the best work of art he had ever made. It was a charcoal drawing depicting the silhouette of a woman perched on a cliff’s edge. Trees stretched on beneath her and the sky rumbled into a storm on the horizon. He had made it with his own two hands. It had taken him hours upon hours to get it just right. He had never been so proud of anything in his life but he never expected it to hang in a museum. He didn’t even know how it got to the museum, last time he checked it was tucked away in a drawer with the rest of his art that Octavia hadn’t already pinned to the ceilings or walls of their bedroom. 

“Do you like it?” she asked. 

“Do I like it?” Lincoln replied, cupping Octavia’s face in his hands, “what kind of stupid question is that?”  
Octavia beamed and he thought he saw her eyes start to glisten before he pulled her tight to his chest. He held her for what felt like an eternity but at the same time felt nowhere near long enough.

“You know that’s you, right,” he said, pointing to the woman in the painting when he finally pulled away.

“Haha, funny,” Octavia rolled her eyes.

“No really it is. I made that the night after our first date. I stayed up past sunrise finishing it. It was the most inspired I’ve ever felt.”

“Really?” Octavia squinted, looking at the drawing even closer now. 

“Octavia Blake, the most beautiful work of art.” Lincoln teased. 

Octavia suddenly pulled him close again, kissing him passionately, neither of them caring about the judgemental looks from snooty museum goers. Once they separated, they lingered for a while, Octavia staring at the drawing and Lincoln staring at her. 

“Honestly Lincoln, how dare you?” Octavia asked as they made their way out to the parking lot. He shot her a look of confusion before she continued.

“You took my sentimental, amazing girlfriend moment and just used it to remind me I will never have the sheer sentimental boyfriend power that you do. That art just had to be of me didn’t it?” Octavia teased him. 

“You don’t need to give me a sentimental present, Octavia,” she was only joking but Lincoln was deathly serious as he took her hand. “You’re in that drawing because from the very moment I met you, you inspired me. Every day I have with you is the most sentimental present you could give.”

“Well good,” Octavia said, now matching his serious tone, “because I plan on giving you a lot more days with me. So Happy Birthday, Merry Christmas, and Happy Anniversary. Enjoy your gift. I’ll give you all of my days, Lincoln. Every day until I die and then some. I can promise you that.” 

As they finished their walk to their car hand in hand, Lincoln decided he would never get a better present.


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, first date, meet cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @commander-anya on tumblr <3

“Clarke, please. Come on, you promised me you would do this,” Octavia whined from her perch atop the counter in their tiny kitchen.

“I know I did but I never thought you’d actually go through with it,” Clarke replied, pouring a glass of juice before sitting down at the ratty barstool next to her.

“Well then you seriously underestimated me,” Octavia playfully nudged her roommate’s arm with the sole of her shoe. 

“Look, I know things sucked with Finn,” Octavia continued, “but how was I supposed to know he was a Grade-A douchebag? Besides if it wasn’t for that trainwreck we never would’ve met Raven so really you should be thanking me.”

“Are you serious?” Clarke tossed her head back laughing in an exaggerated manner. 

“Okay look, I will admit that Finn was not my best choice but I promise that this guy is like a billion times better and I’m 99 percent sure he does not have a girlfriend.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and ran her hands through her hair in an exasperated way that Octavia thought was only reserved for mothers and librarians until she met Clarke.

“I’m just not really in the mood tonight, O. I had a long shift today and I think I’m catching a cold.”

“Excuses, excuses.” Octavia hopped down from the counter and blocked Clarke’s only path of exit from the kitchen. 

“You need to get out there again Clarke. And I think you’d really like this guy. He’s an artist just like you and not to mention, he’s hotter than hell.”

“How did you even meet him?” Clarke attempted to shoulder her way out but the hours at the gym paid off and Octavia kept her in place.

“Well, I’ve never actually met him. But he’s friends with Bellamy on Facebook.”

“What?” Clarke cried, “there is no way I’m going out with your brother’s Facebook friend you know nothing about. He could be a literal serial killer.”

“Stop it,” Octavia was the one rolling her eyes now, “he looks amazing.”

“Serial killers can look amazing too, O.”

“Besides,” she trailed off, bracing herself for Clarke’s rage “I sort of already messaged him and he’s gonna be here to pick you up any minute now.”

“You did not!” Clarke flopped back onto the stool. Her lips began to form words multiple times but she could never seem to set aside her rage enough to speak. Octavia gave her best attempt at innocent puppy dog eyes as she grabbed Clarke’s hand. Just as Clarke had seemingly found the right words for one of her lectures there was a knock at the door.

“Speak of the devil,” Clarke muttered under her breath.

Octavia delivered a swift gentle kick to her calf before crossing the room to the front door. Octavia opened the door and nearly fell backwards on her ass as she saw the man standing in front of her. She didn’t think it was possible but he was much better looking than on his Facebook profile. He was almost a full foot taller than her and the muscles under his t-shirt sent a shiver up her spine. He was holding a bouquet of flowers and smiled kindly like the perfect gentleman. 

“Hi, I’m Lincoln. You must be Octavia, is Clarke here?” his voice was deep and gravelly in a way that Octavia was completely unprepared for.

“Ummm,” Octavia quickly regained her composure as she glanced behind her, desperately searching for Clarke, “can you give us one moment please.” 

She didn’t bother waiting for a response before slamming the door in his face and sprinting across the apartment to Clarke’s bedroom.

“Clarke, I swear to god if you do not marry this man, I will end your life.”

Clarke emerged from her closet and thrust a hanger into Octavia’s hand.

“What the hell is this?” Octavia questioned, looking down at the black skater dress Clarke had handed her. It was her favorite dress and she stole it from Clarke so often it was practically hers at this point.

“Get changed,” Clarke insisted as she shoved her towards the bathroom. 

Octavia opened her mouth but Clarke put a hand over her lips before she could speak. 

“I don’t want this date,” Clarke explained, “You clearly do.” 

“I do not,” Octavia protested but her words were muffled by the hand on her mouth.

“Sure you don’t,” Clarke taunted, playfully imitating the baffled look that filled her eyes as soon as she saw Lincoln.

Octavia shot Clarke a desperate glance but the look in Clarke’s eyes told her she had already lost the battle. Octavia had always thought she was the most stubborn person on earth but when she moved in with Clarke she met her match. It was always a coin-flip as to whose bullheadedness would win out but Octavia saw the odds were not in her favor on this one. Besides, she would never admit it to Clarke but she really did want nothing more than to go on a date with the massive man waiting outside her door. 

With the help of Clarke, Octavia got ready in a record 3 minutes and raced to the front door.

“Okay, minor change of plans,” as Octavia stepped into the hallway she began to realize how strange this idea truly was, “I am your new date.”

She rocked back and forth on her feet as she readied herself for the rejection that would come. She just hoped and prayed he wasn’t the kind to throw things when he gets upset. The silence seemed to stretch on for ages and Octavia was about to race back inside and call it a night when his face broke out into a massive smile.

“Okay then, I guess these are for you,” Lincoln held out the flowers to her and took her hand in his. 

As he lead her down the hall she bit her cheek to stop from giggling like an idiot. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she looked down to read a text from Clarke reading: “You’re welcome”


	3. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon-divergent AU, years later where everyone lives happily ever after, sick fic

Lincoln didn’t notice anything wrong at first. The only sign of something amiss was that she refused to get out of bed. This wasn’t unusual for Octavia, she wasn’t exactly a morning person. It was hours past sunrise when he tried to wake her. He gently nudged her shoulder, brushing strands of hair out of her face as her eyelids fluttered. 

“Octavia, it’s time to wake up,” Lincoln said softly. Octavia grumbled and moaned, jamming her head under the pillow and pulling up her blankets to cover the rest of her body. Lincoln sighed but decided to let her sleep. Nightmares made it rare for either of them to get a full night sleep so a little extra rest couldn’t hurt. 

He came back a few hours later to wake Octavia but found her already awake and hunched over on the side of the bed. He crossed the room quickly and kneeled down in front of her. The contents of her stomach had been emptied out on the floor except for a small amount which lingered on her face and sleeve.

“Ai niron, are you sick?” Lincoln asked. Octavia shot him a look that seemed to say “no shit, dumbass” but quickly softened as he placed his hand on her forehead. 

“You do feel a little warm, let's get you cleaned up and then we can go down and see Abby.”

“No,” Octavia quickly responded, “Please just no more trips to medical. It’s just an upset stomach and a bit of a headache. I really can’t deal with Abby trying to mother hen me right now. Not to mention you know how Bellamy gets every time I go down there, I swear that boy thinks a cold is a death sentence for me.”

Lincoln agreed reluctantly, helping her clean up and letting her crawl back into bed.

“I’ll tell Kane you’re sick, he’ll find someone else to take over your duties for the day. Just get some rest,” he kissed her on the forehead before turning to walk out the door. He didn’t make it far before her hand was around his wrist. 

“Find someone to take over your duties too, stay with me,” Lincoln opened his mouth to protest but Octavia continued, “I heard you get up in the middle of the night last night. We don’t have to talk about the dreams if you don’t want to but I sure as hell know you need the rest just as bad as I do. Just tell them you’re sick too and we can spend the whole day in bed, doesn’t that sound nice?” 

Lincoln took a deep breath. He was ready to say no until he looked into her wide eyes staring up at him...and he really was tired. 

“I wish I could say no to you,” Lincoln chuckled as he pulled the sheets back and slid into bed with Octavia.  
“Shouldn’t you go tell someone?” she murmured, already nuzzling herself in against his warmth. 

“Yeah,” he said, the word stifled by a yawn, “I will, just gonna lie down for a minute.” Before a minute had even passed, Lincoln had given into the sweet embrace of Octavia and to sleep. 

It felt like no time had passed before he felt a hand shaking his shoulder. Octavia stood above him, staring down impatiently. Abby stood a few feet behind her, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Sorry, I couldn't let you sleep longer. Someone noticed we were gone and Bellamy came down to check on us, well, mostly just me,” Octavia was rambling a bit, biting her lip, her fingers fluttering at her sides. “Bell found out I was sick and dragged my ass down to medical.”

Lincoln’s mind was racing a bit, struggling to shake off the sleep and keep up with the cascade of words leaving Octavia’s mouth. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, his heart was starting to race, sensing something was wrong.

“Yes,” she said grabbing his hand. “I’m perfectly fine.”

Lincoln’s eyes glanced back and forth from Octavia to Abby who had what looked like a hint of a smile on her face. 

“I’m confused, is this about you being sick?”

“Lincoln, love,” she paused, searching nervously for words, “I’m not sick at all.”

“What-is it-are you-?” Lincoln’s heart was racing even faster now and words seemed stuck in his throat.

Octavia nodded, a few tears starting to form in her eyes. 

“Congrats, nontu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nontu=father


End file.
